Will you love a vampire Unofficial Continuation
by asgard398
Summary: During a nightly stroll, Lok was kidnapped by a vampire and turned. Dante takes Lok under his wing and a bond begins to form. will their relationship grow into something more? SLASH DantexLok [I have not wrote anything before this]
1. Chapter 1

Will you love a vampire [unofficial continuation]

I am not affiliated with or part of Rainbow or Huntik and i do not own any of the characters or the story before this i also do not own the vampire's language or style of vampires used including their lore. This is an unofficial continuation of Will you love a vampire by Reborn Dog Demon Girl meaning that what I write is not approved or asked for by the author.

I really loved the story and it got me anxious of how it would end so while i wait i will continue the story.

[This is my first time writing a long story outside of school sorry for bad use of language and I'm more of a math guy]

Lok noticed Dante staring at him intensely and asked "how about another chant?" Lok nodded Cherit who was on the couch said "I think I'll leave you be" Lok replied "ok see ya Cherit" Cherit flew out the room and downstairs.

Dante picked up the drum and looked at Lok he then said "all right this one is slightly harder to pick-up so how about I play it through first." Lok smiled and cheekily replied "nah ill just jump in when i get it." Dante smiled and started beating the drum to the rhythm of the chant Lok could see why Dante had said this chant was harder, it was chaotic.

Lok was finding the song hard to get because the rhythm changed a lot and once Lok got the rhythm it would change.

Lok sat there slightly frustrated listening to the song sung by Dante he closed his eyes and listened carefully. He could feel the rhythm pulsating through his body, then almost like instinct he knew the words, Lok joined in, making few mistakes and singing with Dante in perfect unison. Lok opened his eyes and stared at Dante his instincts saying "just look at him he's amazing" Lok mentally shuck his head but blushed.

Lok stopped staring as he realized he stopped singing he closed his eyes and jumped back in it took a while thought. What Lok hadn't noticed is that Dante noticed him staring and blush.

When the song was over Lok was bummed and he said "that song was awesome" "thought you'd like it" Lok relaxed and thought of the song and how calm it had made him and to how perfect Dante could sing. Lok after some time suddenly and randomly said "Let's take a break" "sure" "I'm off down for a drink you want anything?" "Yeah ill have some water" Lok nodded

Dante went to put down his drum and winced with pain when he tried to move Lok noticed Dante's reaction and walked over to Dante.

Lok said "Dante let me do it" "fine" Lok had stolen the drum and placed it down on the small wooden table next to Dante's bed. Dante smiled and said "still can't wait till I'm healed that way I don't feel useless" Lok laughed and replied "well you shouldn't have taken them on then" Dante felt a little annoyed but knew Lok was just playing. Lok started heading for the door but said "by the way I was joking I'm grateful for what you did Dante blushed while Lok exited the room.

Lok left the room and started walking downstairs it was pitch-black but Lok could see thanks to being a vampire Lok though "thank god I'm a vampire". He came to the kitchen area and looked around before heading to the fridge.

He opened the fridge and saw some Fanta, coke, water and ice tea; he got himself a coke and grabbed a bottle of water when he heard someone coming down the stairs Lok was a little startled.

He turned on the light near the stairs and saw it was Sophie. Sophie was still adjusting to the light when Lok said "Sophie what are you doing up" Sophie saw Lok standing at the bottom of the stairs and replied to Lok "came to see what the noise was about."

Lok was a little confused what she had meant at first but realized that she had meant the chant/song. Sophie asked "why are you not asleep and I mean the loud noise me and Zhalia have been hearing since about 10 minutes ago" Lok blushed a little but replied "me and Dante had a nightmare and we didn't feel like going back to sleep so I was learning some more chants for that festival thing" Sophie said almost angrily "but it's almost 7 in the morning" Lok just smiled.

Sophie walked down the stairs said "fine I get it… want to talk more in here" Sophie gestured to the living room Lok nodded.

While she walked into the living room Lok went and put the drinks on the kitchen counter Sophie was now in the living room and had turned on the light Lok entered the living room and sat down on a couch.

Sophie sat on the opposite side of the couch and asked with concern "so do you want to talk about this nightmare you had?" Lok thought about it and reluctantly said "ok….but don't tell Dante about it he's got enough to worry about" Lok's face a bit saddened.

He started telling Sophie about the nightmare and how he was helpless to help the boy and the way the boy's parents acted.

After Lok had finished talking Sophie said "wow sounds bad" "yeah it was in all my other nightmares I could at least interact but in this one I was a mere observer" "also the way you describe the nightmare it sounds like it was a memory more than a dream, did you recognise anyone?" Lok was happy he wasn't the only one who thought it may be a memory and replied gratefully "no but the boy was kind of familiar but I've never seen him before."

Sophie looked at Lok she could see he was tired and asked "Lok go get some sleep you will need it" Lok nodded and left the living room he picked up the drinks and slowly walked back upstairs towards Dante's room.

Sophie's Pov

Lok had left and she was stuck in thought about what Lok had said but most of all she was curious about Dante's nightmare.

She muttered to herself "maybe I'll ask Dante about his nightmare" before standing up and heading up stairs to her room.

Lok's Pov

Lok headed upstairs with the drinks he had not realized how long he had been talking to Sophie and was worried what Dante might have thought. Once he had walked up to Dante's door he opened it and quickly said "sorry I took a while but I was talking to Sophie."

Dante then asked "Sophie's up?" Lok replied "Yeah seems we were a little loud" Dante gave a small chuckle then yawned.

Lok saw Dante yawn and asked "Dante go get some sleep" "Lok you need sleep as well" "only if you get some" Dante realized the teen was not going to back down and so Dante replied "fine" Dante turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

Lok felt tired as well especially since the talk with Sophie and climbed into bed, wrapping the sheets round him like a protective cocoon. Lok had always felt safer when he did so and Lok dreamed and soon enough he was asleep.

Lok was having a dream or flashback about the day Dante was attacked by the anulwoe. He remembered how he felt and then remembered something he had said.

"Please bring my taeme back" Lok could hear the sentence echo in his head. At the time it felt natural to say it but as Lok thought about it he seemed worried what it had meant.

Lok woke-up slightly panicked and curious about his dream before looking around. Dante was still asleep and all Lok could do was smiled and stared at his sleeping friend.

Lok returned to his senses and thought about calling Ryan. He needed to find out what **taeme** meant because it seemed to cling to his thoughts.

He left the room quietly as to not wake Dante and went downstairs and saw the corridor light was on.

Lok had heard the television on and as he made his way downstairs. Lok went straight into the living room and saw Sophie and Zhalia sitting watching TV.

[It was showing a martial arts training course.]

As Lok entered Sophie said "good evening Lok" He stared sleepily then asked "what's the time" Zhalia got out her cell phone and said 9:13 Lok smiled and said "I must have been tried to sleep more than 12 hours"

The girls laughed and Sophie said "when do you not" Lok was slightly embarrassed and with that sat and watched TV still thinking of what to say to Ryan.

After watching TV for a while Lok asked "where is Dante's phone" Zhalia said "kitchen table; why do you need it?" Lok answered "yeah I need to talk to Ryan about a vampiric word" Zhalia nodded as Lok moved to go find Dante's cell phone Sophie suddenly asked "is this about the nightmare you had" Zhalia stared at Sophie not knowing what she meant.

Lok confidently said "nope but thanks for asking" Lok a little embarrassed walked over to the kitchen table immediately seeing Dante's phone Lok grabbed it and searched for Ryan's phone number he dialled it and put the cell to his ear and waited.

He heard Ryan's voice say "hello" Lok replied "hi its kawauso" "what can I do for you buka" Lok nervously asked "I had a flashback to the roof when Dante was being attacked, I called Dante a **taeme** and I was wondering what it means"

Ryan said slowly and calmly "it means mate" Lok said very nervously almost dying from embarrassment and shaking his head asked "you're sure that's right" "I'm completely sure buka" Lok pause and thought about it maybe he did like Dante, he replied "thanks Ryan" "no problem."

Lok put the phone down and sat on a chair he heard his instincts say "see told ya so" Lok mentally asked "but there's no chance Dante felt the same was there."

Lok decided to go back into the living room he sat on a couch and just though about what Ryan had told him and about his feelings for Dante. The girls could see something was up but they thought it better to leave him be.

Dante's Pov

When Dante awoke he found Lok standing near him leaning on a wall "what are you doing here" Lok replied "came to see if you were awake yet". Dante stared at his watch it read 10:14 "wow I really slept in"

Lok asked "you hungry" Dante nodded and started getting up when Lok push him down by the chest and said "I'll go get you something you just rest" Lok's hand was still on Dante's chest he quickly removed it and asked nervously "What do you want?" Dante now blushing slightly said "some cereal?" Lok smiled and said "ok but just lie down I'll be back soon"

Lok's Pov

Lok left Dante's room and went downstairs and into the kitchen he went into a cupboard before hearing Cherit say "hello Lok my boy" Cherit flying through from Dante's "mini library".

Lok was a little startled and turned to see Cherit and replied "hi Cherit" the small titan replied "sorry for scaring ya, what you doing" Lok replied "just getting me and Dante some" he pause and thought about it then slowly said "breakfast?"

Cherit just gave a small smile before asking "where the girls at" Lok pointed at the living room and Cherit flew over there Lok noticing the "hello's" the girls gave him. Lok then focused back on making breakfast and then took it up to Dante's room.

Sophie Pov [Lok was making breakfast at this point.]

Cherit flew through the door the girls said hello Cherit flew over to a chair and laid on it before saying "what's on" "kung Fu" "is that the same one we watched yesterday" "I don't know" Cherit sighed and fell into a daydream.

Zhalia noticed something on Sophie's mind and asked "Sophie something wrong" "yeah Lok and Dante had a nightmare at the same time last night and Lok's was like a memory so I'm wondering if I should ask Dante about his" Zhalia looked at Sophie "maybe you should it may help him" "this may sound weird but maybe they had the same nightmare."

Zhalia said while laughing "there not contagious" Sophie laughed and replied "right I'm off to go ask Dante about his nightmare" Sophie stood up and left the living room seeing Lok in the kitchen as she walked upstairs.

Sophie walked to Dante's room and opened the door slowly in case he was asleep but Dante was up and reading a book he lowered it as she entered.

Dante asked cheerfully "ah Sophie what can I do for you?" "Lok told me you both had a nightmare last night"

Dante with a hint of nervousness replied "Did he go into specifics" Sophie then remembered what Lok had said and replied "no he didn't but I'm here to know what yours was about?" Dante paused for what seemed like minutes then said "Ok but don't tell Zhalia or Lok"

Sophie nodded as Dante told her about his nightmare. When he finished Sophie fell silent Dante noticed her seem distant she was now sure Lok and Dante had the same nightmare.

She then slowly muttered "that's strange" Dante said "you ok" Sophie came out of thought and replied "yeah" Sophie then said "I'll leave you be" and left. Dante was left feeling strangely worried and nervous.

3 days later Lok's Pov

Lok was playing chess with Dante. Cherit watching intensely it was Lok's move and the teen was really trying to win, Dante still trying to work out his cubs thoughts when Lok moved his knight and said "check-mate" Cherit beamingly said "well done Lok" with a small smile Dante stared in disbelief as he processed what had happened.

They heard a knock on the door Lok looked at Dante saying "I'll go get it" Dante was a lot better than he was three days ago he could now walk and was practically 100% again but Lok's instincts told him to still look after Dante. Dante didn't argue he just lay back as Lok went down to answer the door.

Lok opened the door seeing Musha. Lok said "lan" then Musha replied "lan" Lok signalled Musha to come in Lok curiously asked "why you are here?" Musha said "isn't it obvious" Lok shock his head Musha tilted his head and said "your lessons" Lok had almost completely forgot Musha was teaching him the vampiric language.

Lok motioned Musha to the living room they both took a seat on the couch and then Musha asked "ok let's try some verbs today"

[I do not have the original author's vampiric language so I can't carry that trait on too much]

Lok nodded. Musha taught him vampiric words for eat, sleep, talk, drink, walk.

Musha stopped, and looked at Lok and said "Ryan told me you remembered what you said on the roof let me guess it just came out?" Lok glared, he was embarrassed and just nodded. Musha realized the position kawauso [Lok's vampiric nickname] was now in.

Lok fell silent and looked down until Musha said "should we continue?" Lok nodded nervously

After learning most doing words in vampiric Musha said "well better be off my mate might get worried" Lok replied "if you're ready, thanks for teaching me" Musha said "my pleasure" "I promised Ryan I would check on Dante would you mind?" Lok said "he's upstairs in his room resting, turn right at the stairs then straight ahead."

Dante's Pov

Dante was reading one of the books Ryan had gave him he had begun reading after the chess match and decided not to go down and disturb Lok's lesson. He had been about half way through his book when Musha walked in Dante put his book down and said "Musha" "so you are awake"

Dante put the book on the table beside him and said "yeah why" Musha laughed and replied "nothing, just came to see how you are" "Ryan asked you too didn't he" "yeah he did".

Musha asked "so I see your recovering well" "yeah a little sore but that's about it and wait… was there any doubt" Musha smiled and replied "yes actually for a human you took a massive amount of beating" Dante smiled [thought a little annoyed] while looking at his watch "well it's what happens these days" Musha laughed before saying "well got to go before my mate gets worried" Dante replied "well thanks for checking on me" Musha left the room and went downstairs.

Musha then said his goodbyes to the team and left.

[Story will pick up more in chapter 2] Which is almost 1/2 completed


	2. Chapter 2 Early Development V2

I am not affiliated with or part of Rainbow or Huntik and i do not own any of the characters or the story before this i also do not own the vampire's language or style of vampires used including their lore. This is an unofficial continuation of Will you love a vampire by Reborn Dog Demon Girl meaning that what I write is not approved or asked for by the author.

I really loved the story and it got me anxious of how it would end so while i wait i will continue the story.

[This is my first time writing a long story outside of school so sorry for bad use of language]

[This is where the storyline will really start to pick-up]

Lok was watching TV with Zhalia and Sophie and Dante now fully recovered went to see his lasa.

Then the monitor lit up. Guggenheim was on the screen and said "Ah Zhalia, Sophie…" he paused and said "Lok" "I hear Dante's recovered" Sophie replied "yep he's just gone to meet a friend and will be back soon" "Ah I see well when he gets back tell him I have a mission for you" Lok mumbled "it's about time" he didn't notice.

Guggenheim said "well good day and a safe trip" before ending the transmission.

The team had noticed that since Lok had become a vampire the absence of missions they had how Guggenheim had looked at him and felt saddened that Guggenheim was still so prejudice against him. Sophie must have noticed Lok's despair because she looked at Lok and asked "don't worry Lok one day he will trust you" Lok nodded but just couldn't didn't believe her, at these moments Lok didn't want to be a vampire but in many ways he was grateful to be.

Dante's Pov

Dante was inside the gothic shop talking to Ryan/alpha when his cell phone rung, Dante asked Ryan "excuse me for a moment need to take this" before leaving the room and answering the call "Dante here" "Dante; Guggenheim just called we have a mission" "right then ill wrap things up here and meet you at the house give me a while" "don't be too long" Zhalia replied Dante smiled before ending the call.

Dante looked at Ryan and Ryan knew the expression Dante said "I've got to go my team received a mission but we will talk later" "we sure will and you still need to answer for the use of that spell" Dante nodded before walking out the room leaving the shop saying "see ya sparky" as he went by the front desk.

Dante was near the safe house. It was a quiet and beautiful night and part from the talk with his lasa it was a lovely day. Dante was taking in the views of the city as he slowly walked to the safe house.

The streets of Venice were lovely and Dante really took his time enjoying the views.

Dante soon arrived at the safe house and opened it to find Lok and Cherit playing chess and as he entered Dante hung his jacket up and Cherit said "welcome back Dante" then Lok turned to see Dante and said "yeah Dante we thought you'd gotten lost" Dante smirked and said "lost hey that would be a first."

Dante turned and asked "where's Sophie and Zhalia" "there probably packing." Lok then said with enjoyment "checkmate" Cherit let out a whine as Dante smiled and though how good at chess Lok had become. "Probably because of when I was recovering" he thought.

Dante shuck it out of his mind and asked "ok so what's this mission" "we don't know Guggenheim was waiting to tell you I suppose it's going to be a simple retrieval mission" "yeah Lok your properly right but you'd better go get the girls."

Lok moaned and went upstairs. He went up to Zhalia's room and knocked, Zhalia asked "what is it" Lok replied "Dante about to call Guggenheim and wants us all down" "right I'll be down in a bit" Lok moved across the hall to Sophie's room and knocked "yeah come in" Lok opened the door and said "Dante want us downstairs so we can see what this mission is" "ok Lok I'm coming."

Lok and the girls came downstairs and sat down on the couches Lok sat down in the corner so he isn't noticed by Guggenheim. Dante called Guggenheim and Guggenheim appeared on the screen.

Guggenheim said "all right everyone here's the mission we've been receiving reports of a titan near the Nile in Egypt and it's been whipping up some powerful sand storms in the nearby areas and we need you to go to Egypt, find the titan and secure it, all right everyone that's all, safe journeys."

The monitor powered down Zhalia smiled and said "I bet it's an evil titan" Dante replied "whys that" "cause it's likely to be powerful" they both laughed. Dante then got a little more serious and said "all right seekers we have a mission" they all dispersed to pack but Dante then said "Lok you'll have to get a thicker trench coat from Andre, the sun there is a lot more powerful" "aw man I have to go be a dress up doll again" Dante laughed.

2 hours later Lok's Pov at the gothic shop

Edited up to here

Lok opened the door to see Andre looking bored at the front desk and immediately standing straight as Lok entered and moved over to the desk. Andre said "Hi kawauso what's up" "going on a mission tomorrow to Egypt but I need a thicker coat" Lok nervously replied. "Sure thing"

Andre smiled and gestured to the changing room Lok thought "I'll never get use to this" as they walked in Lok sat down as Andre started looking through a wardrobe for about 30 minutes and said "ah this one will do" he pulled a black leather coat out which seemed to be less [erm] creative than the rest Lok had.

Lok tried it on it fit perfectly but was fairly heavy Andre said "see perfect fit oh and before you go the others properly want to see you" Lok replied "thanks Andre and I will" Lok left and walked into the back room and said "hi" they all replied a greeting while Lok sat down.

Lok was a little nervous around them especially without Dante but since he got to know them more he was coping being around them.

Lok engaged in conversation with Musha for a bit while the other vampires talked amongst themselves.

Finally Ryan asked Lok "so how's my cub" "he's good and were off on a mission tomorrow" "is that why he left early?" Lok thought it through and replied "probably" Lok then spoke more about the mission itself.

Next to speak was mom saying "how rude nobody asked how you were" Lok was embarrassed but soon snapped out of it and replied "I'm good" he was about to ask how she was when his cell rang.

Lok said "excuse me" and walked out of back room the others chatting amongst themselves.

He answered the phone it was Sophie "Lok here" "Lok where are you" Lok was confused and replied "at the shop why" "you said it would take less than half an hour" "so" "it's been almost an hour" "geez chill out I was just talking to people" Sophie's voice now angered "get here now" "fine…." He hung up and went to the back room and said his good byes before heading out.

Once Lok arrived at the safe house he opened the door to find Dante and Zhalia sitting having dinner Lok's stomach rumbled.

Dante's Pov

Lok came in he was wearing his usual clothes but a much thicker trench coat. Zhalia said "well you took your time" Lok smiled and replied "I was just talking" Dante inquired "about what Lok" Lok replied "just some stuff I was wondering about and about our mission"

Zhalia replied "is that wise" "Huh" "to talk about Huntik missions" Dante looked at Zhalia then Lok then said "Hmm I think it's safe but Lok try not go into details last thing we want is our mission details falling to Organisation" Lok replied "ok I'll try remember"

Lok's Pov

Lok looked around for Sophie but couldn't find her he saw the clock it read 10:30. He asked "where's Sophie" Zhalia replied "off to bed" "what at this time" Zhalia shrugged her shoulders Dante looked at Lok and asked "you hungry" Lok replied "yeah a bit" with a small smile Dante said "ok after I've eaten I'll go get you fed" Lok nodded.

After Dante had finished eating, Dante sat talking to him and Zhalia about all types of things but after what seemed like hours when Dante stopped and said "all right better go get the cub fed" Lok looked at Dante and was a bit annoyed but as Dante stood up Lok followed him into the living room.

Lok was actually looking forward to this since he had been feeding on other vampires for a while and their blood tasted bland and was quite unappetising.

Lok and Dante stood near the back wall Dante pulled his shirt down a shoulder exposing his neck Lok positioned himself and wrapped his arms around Dante though this was to stop him moving it felt natural with Dante but when he fed on the other vampires he didn't do it because it felt wrong. Dante braced himself as Lok quickly inserted his fangs into Dante's neck Lok knew by now how much he was to take but he thought "better take a bit less".

Dante's Pov

Lok bit into his neck the pain was bad but after a minute he was fine when he suddenly noticed that Lok was hugging him round the waist just like he did before and he liked it. Dante was beginning to get dizzy and weak as he normally would when Lok stopped.

Dante knew Lok had stopped early, and asked "you stopped a little early" "yeah you need your strength for Egypt" "so do you" Lok smiled and said "yeah but I can wait for a day or so you can't."

Dante felt light headed he almost fell unconscious Lok noticed and picked him up and carried him onto a couch Dante smiled and said "go get some take-away for when I'm awake" Lok nodded as Dante drifted to sleep.

Dante awoke it was night still and he was still on the couch only he had a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

The light in the kitchen was on Dante sat up and immediately wished he hadn't his head throbbed and his body ached he laid back and waited for it to pass.

After some time his head and body stopped aching and he stood up he went to the kitchen. Even thought he was dizzy he entered the kitchen and saw Lok and Zhalia having some Chinese food

Dante walked over to then and said "well looks like I missed the party" Lok and Zhalia looked at Dante with a small smile and Lok said "yours Is in the microwave put it on for a minute or so its probably cold by now" Dante walked over to the microwave and looked at Lok and asked "wait how long was I out" "A couple of hours or so also Cherit gone up stairs to.… day dream" Dante opened the microwave to see his favourite Chinese food he closed the door and turned the microwave on.

Dante sat around a table with Lok and Zhalia telling stories and just generally talking for a few hours when Dante said "ok I think we need to go sleep" while looking at his watch which read 1:58 Lok replied "shame we had a conversation going" Zhalia replied "yeah you said almost nothing" "I didn't need two you and Dante never shut up" Zhalia biffed Lok's head "aw don't do that" Zhalia and Dante laughed.

Zhalia said "well I'm off see ya" Dante replied "same" Lok replied "you guys go ahead I'm gonna get a drink" Dante nodded before heading upstairs once Dante got into his room he changed got ready and went to sleep.

Lok's Pov

Lok went to the fridge and got himself a coke and thought "will Guggenheim ever trust me" while Lok was saddened because he knew Guggenheim would never trust him completely again.

Lok went upstairs and into Dante's room and found Dante packing for tomorrow. As Lok entered Dante said "right I've packed your stuff but you might want to double check it" Lok went and checked his bag and found everything was there and Lok wondered how Dante knew what to pack.

Lok said "all right its ready to go" Lok then got washed, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

Lok awoke as normal and found Dante was already up and out of bed he was reading a book. Lok asked "what time is it" Dante replied "12ish" Lok sat up his eyes adjusting to the light.

After a few minutes Lok got ready and went downstairs to find Zhalia and Sophie getting everything ready in the car Lok went and got him something to eat. Lok sat down eating his cereal when Dante came downstairs he was dressed and got himself a coffee Lok looked around and saw Cherit flying around outside.

Cherit was flying around the girls and seemingly annoying them. Lok's attention snapped back when Dante asked "you got your amulets" Lok looked up he felt a little dead but replied "nope there probably in the draw" "I'll go get them" Dante stood up and went over to the living room.

Lok finished his cereal and washed up he leant against a wall and waited for Dante to return when he did he said "here they are oh and Lok now that you're a vampire your spells will be more powerful also your titans" "really!" "Yeah one additional bonus, you better change girls looks like their done" Lok nodded then went up to change.

Lok walked up into Dante's room and went over to his wardrobe and picked out his clothes he packed his extra thick trench coat in his bag so he wore one of the others. After finishing getting changed Lok went into the bathroom with his make-up [eye liner and lipstick] and put it on. Lok remembered how Dante had shown him how to do it but Lok still messed it up a few times Lok thought "why do vampires wear eye liner it's so annoying to put on"

After a few minutes of struggling Lok managed to put his make up on and walked down stairs, he saw the girls, Dante and Cherit around the dining room table Zhalia looked and said "well it's about time" "well I'm new to this make up stuff and it's so annoying to get on" "well it's not THAT hard" Zhalia replied with a smile, Lok laughed and said "we ready then" Dante nodded and gestured to the car it was day and so Lok was wearing his hood up.

Lok sat in the car and listened to an mp3 player that he had found in the side pocket of the car door.

[Hours later they arrived at the airport]

Lok had fallen asleep along the journey and was awoken by Dante shouting "Lok wake-up" Lok shot up and quickly said "Huh what's going on" Lok saw Dante and Zhalia standing over him and Dante said "were here" Lok moaned and pulled his hood up and got out the car it was still day.

Lok walked along side Dante and Zhalia and saw Sophie at the desk buying tickets Lok said "hay there's Sophie" Dante replied "where" Lok gestured to Sophie and started walking over to her.

After Sophie had finished buying the tickets she noticed the others walking over to her and she walked over to them.

Lok said "hey Sophie you got the tickets" "yeah" Dante said "what flight" "19 so in about an hour" Lok said while smiling "well better go eat then" Dante replied "ok Lok"

An hour later a voice said "flight 19 has arrived" Dante looked at Lok and Sophie and said "Sophie go get Zhalia, Lok go get everything ready to go.

Lok gathered all the suitcases up and put away some rubbish Lok thought "geez never thought we ate and drank this much, wow a full coke can….wait that's the one we lost, I'll keep this" Lok then heard Sophie shout "Lok we ready" Lok looked up and tried to find Sophie.

After some time and effort Lok saw Sophie and replied "yeah" a voice said "10 minutes till flight 19 departure" "err guys hurry up or we will miss it" Dante replied after finally meeting up with Lok "relax Lok we still got plenty of time, right lets go" the group walked to the walkway by this point he had gotten used to the stares.

[On board the plane]

They sat at the back of the plane as they did on the Alaska/Canada mission. Lok sat opposite Sophie they were having a staring competition it was a tense moment for the two, Lok was struggling to force himself not to blink but he didn't because he thought "please god let me win for once" when suddenly Lok and Sophie were jolted forwards as the plane started moving.

As Lok was jolted he still didn't blink but to his shock he saw Sophie blink and Lok said with joy "wow soph you blinked" "yeah didn't you" "nope" "wait that means….. You won!"

Lok started cheering and Sophie just smiled Dante and Zhalia were now looking at Lok Dante was smiling and Zhalia as normal looked really confused. Lok stopped and looked at the two he suddenly got embarrassed and said "something wrong" Zhalia replied "yeah actually why you cheering" "I just did something amazing and beat Sophie" "what you win at?" "Staring" "Lok that's a big deal" Dante interrupted Lok's reply and said "it is for Lok" Lok looked at Sophie she was giggling Lok thought to himself "it's going to be a long flight".

4 hours later

Lok said to Dante "hey how much longer my legs are numb" "just a few more minutes" "you said that half an hour ago" "yeah that's because it's what the voice said" Lok moaned and leaned back and closed his eyes.

Lok suddenly felt a bump as the plane touched down and opened his eyes to find Zhalia looking at him she smiled and said "Lok we've arrived" Lok sat up and rubbed his eyes, he felt a jolt as the plane stopped and Dante said "Alright everyone get your stuff, Lok remember when we get out you may be blinded by the light, so stay close to one of us" Lok nodded as he picked up his satchel.

They started walking out of the plane and into the terminal Lok was blinded by the glare reflecting off of the floor and walls but Lok stood close to the others and tried not to look to weird.

Once the group was out the terminal it got worse Lok really was blinded by the sun and even worse was the irritation of the sun on his body.

Dante looked at Lok a little concerned and said "Lok you alright" Lok tried looking at Dante but couldn't he replied "well I can't see and I'm itchy all over" "Lok listen to me try open your eyes now and then they will adjust but I can't say to what degree" Lok was now having a hard time concentration because the light was giving him a hell of a headache but Lok tried opening his eyes now and then it hurt Lok a lot but each time it became less painful and after about 20 minutes his vision was restored but the headache persisted and there was a glare.

Dante noticed Lok's eyes were open and asked "Lok are you ok?" "Yeah Dante just my head is killing me" "Lok that sadly wont completely go away till night fall" "and how long is that" Dante looked down at his watch it read 6:12 "well Lok luckily its only less than 2 hours from now if I guessed correctly" "well we better get going" Dante just motioned to Zhalia and Sophie to follow as they headed to [bus taxi whatever] some transport to head to where the last tornado hit.


End file.
